1950s
1950 The statehood movement gains its first real momentum for Mercury's role in World War II. June 25th The begins, having been partially orchestrated by mutant supremacists that were unhappy with the Treaty of America. 1951 October 4th * Miranda Butterfield receives her Letter of Admittance from Superhero School. Her mother, Sophie, sobs not only of pride but of jealousy, too, as Miranda will be free to roam with those of her own kind. * Debate of 1951: This debate would eventually lead to Congress approving statehood for Mercury. 1954 * Congress approves statehood for Mercury. * Saul Cameron is born to Lieutenant Adeline Rey and Sergeant Keith Cameron. October 31st An adaptation of A Hoop of Halloween is performed at Superhero School. The show, however, becomes a fiasco when the student who played the Ghost of Burnings attacks the student playing Adeline. The boy who played Geraldine Hamill's husband is caught in the crossfire, provoking him into interfering. The Smokegasser portraying the Ghost of Mercy fills the auditorium with acid, forcing everyone to evacuate. There are several people sent to the hospital wing and Principal Supermaul puts Tegan Poolsworth on probation yet again. He imposes a blanket ban on future pantomimes. 1955 * Mercury is officially proclaimed part of the United States of America. * Mr. Demonic NoHead goes to find someone who posed a great threat to him, and pressures Suzie into joining him and the accompanying group of NoHeads. On the way to the house, they encountered a trench. Mr. Demonic NoHead uses an Extendable Bridge, allowing the hunting party to cross. However, the wizard who made the trench blocked their path. The wizard cunningly gives Demonic the Verasect, and gives the Arts to the NoHeads.The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect * After killing the wizard, Mr. Demonic NoHead, Suzie, and the other NoHeads finish their journey. Demonic immediately kills Yareal Taran with the Verasect. The NoHeads leave Suzie behind, her uses exhausted, but she is later rescued by Mr. Dire NoHead. * Mr. Dire NoHead becomes the Guardian of the Gates. April 18th Albert Einstein dies.Sometimes the D.I.T. Literary Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. 1958 * The t and i Factory is built by Garlott.Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid * Max Cultarena is born.Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? 1959 The sixth stil of sword combat, is invented. Unknown year Dark Priest Crisis: The Dark Priest fails to conquer Tower Placement School.In Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader, Izzy says that the Dark Priest has attacked Tower Placement School once before 2015, "nearly sixty-five years ago". "Nearly sixty-five years ago" would technically refer to a realistic minimum of 55 and a maximum of 64. 2015-55=1960. 2015-64=1951. Having occurred between 1951 and 1960, a weighted average would mean that Tower Placement was attacked in the 1950s.Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader Trivia Initially, there was confusion that the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead had been born in 1959. This later proved to be false. References 1950s